


Of Gods and Monsters

by OTPTillTheEnd



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Director Maria Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Maria isn't exactly jumping for joy about her new job, but she understands why it was given to her.





	Of Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maria Hill centric story so feedback is greatly welcomes and encouraged. I want to get a better grasp on her character. That being said I am aware that she isn't Director in the MCU but she is in the comics. Unlike the comics I will not portray her as 'bitchy', but if in the future I write her as Director again she will have conflicts especially with her realtionship with Steve (as I am trying to mix the MCU and comics along with my own vision of her as a character). Hope this isn't as shitty as I think it is.

The large leather chair, the floor to ceiling windows, the cliché large desk, it all felt _odd_. Yet she sat in that large black leather chair, the type of chair that was only reserved for people in a position of power. Her blue gazed roved over the expanse of the desk and its computer monitor before drifting to the rest of the office space. As the took in the space she let her mind wander to all the events that lead to that fateful cloudy day in Central Park.

_In the time of Gods and monsters what is the worth of a man?_

That was a question that ran through Maria’s mind since Fury had asked her. For six years now, that question ran through her mind whenever the world was falling apart. What was the worth of a man when Norse Gods and aliens existed? The answer always was the same; images of SHIELD agents, of her time in the military of everyday citizens flashed through her mind, and that was enough to keep her going.

But what she had failed to consider was a certain talking head with a bleached mustache. Secretary Ross. As word of the Accords spread faster than the Santa Ana winds could spread a fire, she knew it would be all hands on deck to try and prevent _total_ control of superheroes.

After Sokovia she reconsidered working with the Avengers. Sure, she got to spend more time with people she trusted and cared about, but sometimes it felt more like babysitting than work. And that feeling took her back to her time at SHIELD as Fury’s right hand woman, which made her miss being an Agent. Being an Agent and a spy was in her blood, she breathed both as if they were oxygen. With Fury being off the radar, he managed to salvage what they could of the agency, with her help, they thoroughly filtered out any new agents. Sure, there were a lot less agents but that didn’t mean that the ones they did have were worthless, no, the ones that they had were loyal and the best they could have.

“Maria.” Fury greeted as the woman sat down on the bench.

“Nick.” Maria knew that whatever he had to tell her was important, he wouldn’t come out of hiding just to have a conversation on a park bench. “What was so important you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” Her blue gaze scanned their surroundings as she casually looked around.

“SHIELD needs a director and you already know how I feel about Ross and these Accords.” She _did_ know but did he know how she felt about the Avengers? Did he _remember_ how she had felt about the Initiative when he had proposed it?

“Yes, I’m aware. But you know they are partially right, they need to be held accountable for their actions. Not as extensive as Ross wants but accountable nonetheless.” Maria watched him out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m aware you were never a fan of the Initiative, which is _why_ you’re going to be Director. I can’t have someone who is going to be soft on them, someone who isn’t going to negotiate because they’re fans.”

It made sense. She wasn’t a fan of the _idea_ of putting a group of superhumans together but she would do anything to protect innocent people (which is why she had sided with Steve in DC). Besides, most of the time it _did_ feel like she was running the show.

“Very well, I’ll see this out,” she replied after a few moments. Standing up, her hands slid into the pockets of her tan trench coat, heeled boots carrying her across the pathway to the waiting car.

As she made her way towards the black car, she couldn’t help but feel wary about the whole thing. Yes, she was beyond thankful that Fury had finally seen her potential but at the same time she was not about to scream about it from the top of the Empire State building. Maria knew that after what happened with Pierce and SHIELD, Nick was just as wary of the government as she was, regulation on Superheroes was necessary; but that didn’t mean complete control. If anyone was going to make sure the government didn’t take full control of enhanced humans, it was going to be her. She was also a trained spy, which meant she was comfortable with lying and doing things underhandedly yet remaining level headed.

The city whizzed by, gray clouds handing overhead as a light rain started. Gazing out the window, Maria now understood why Fury had told her to lay low after the incident with Ultron, why he had suggested to take a vacation (on record she had but in reality, she had been on a mission in South America) this had been his plan all along. Make her Director if something were to happen to him.

Exhaling, Maria rolled her neck, there was no time to reminisce on the events that had transpired, they had happened for multiple reasons (reasons which she already knew) and now it was time to move on and focus on what mattered. Right now, what mattered was making sure that the tantrum that Ross was throwing because SHIELD was being backed by the President remained just that, a tantrum. And that there would be no action taken on any of her agents (she knew that wouldn’t happen but it was better to be safe than sorry).

Maria was pulled from her thoughts as a knock echoed throughout the space.

“Director? The Council is ready for you.”

Giving the agent a nod, she pushed herself out of the large chair and made her way towards the door. She was certain of two things; first was that she wasn’t going to be sitting behind a desk for long, she was going to be _out there_ , just like she had been when she was Deputy Director, second was that this was the very first step in her new job, convincing the Council she was the best for this position.


End file.
